This invention relates to providing a system for improved multi-pole magnetization of flexible sheet magnets. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for multi-pole magnetization of flexible magnetic sheets.
A conventional flexible magnetizable sheet is magnetized with a magnetizer array that uses neodymium rare earth magnets. The standard magnets used are a 42 M grade with a 1″ outer diameter and 0.250″ inner diameter. The magnets are stacked on a stainless steel shaft with alternating pole orientation and spaced with steel washers between magnets. When the flexible magnetizable sheet is rolled over the array, alternating straight-line poles develop in the sheet material, which gives it a magnetic field.
The conventional process of magnetizing flexible sheets on a sheetline results in the orientation of the magnetic poles being exactly the same on each finished magnetic sheet. As a result, stacking finished flexible sheet magnets in a straight stack (such as for storage, shipping, etc.) can be difficult. Since opposite poles attract, or alternatively stated similar poles repulse, stacking such flexible magnetic sheets on top of each other often staggers the sheets in a saw tooth or zigzag formation, from the resultant alignment of the magnetic fields of each sheet, preventing straight or “neat” alignments with the edges of all sheets in the stack flush with each other.
Additionally, the force needed to “jog” such sheets into an aligned stack can damage the edges of the sheets. Further, the strong magnetic attractive force between such stacked sheets makes it difficult to separate individual sheets from the stack for use.
Additionally, in some uses of flexible magnetic sheets, external forces acting in the direction of the magnetization lines may cause the flexible magnetic sheet to slide or be dislodged from the surface to which it is magnetically adhered.